Sandeul First Date
by mr.bsk
Summary: Sandeul dan baro first date . B1A4 . Badeul . Sungmin


DATE

Siang ini sungguh cerah , secerah hati seorang namja Lee Junghean aka sandeul , karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat special bukan karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya tetapi karena hari ini dia akan pergi berkencan dengan seseorang yang sudah sangat lama ia sukai.

" hem... baju yang mana yang harus aku pakai ? " sandeul kini tengah sibuk memilih baju yang berada di lemari pakaiannya. " ah, ini bagus.. aa tidak tidak yang ini lebih cocok , tapi yang ini juga lucu " sandeul pun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang " akh.. aku bingung "

FLASHBACK

Dilapangan sekolah yang mulai lengang kita dapat melihat namja yang tengah duduk yang tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang , pandangan namja itu sedang tertuju pada sebuah pesawat kertas tepat di depannya . ya namja itu adalah sandeul , sandeul melihat ke sekelilingnya , tak ada seorang pun didekatnya .

Pesawat kertas itu bertuliskan ' open me' sandeul punperlahan membuka lipatan pesawat kertas itu , senyum pun terukir di wajah namja manin itu ketika ia membaca sebuah tulisan ' deulli saranghaeyo ..' di pesawat kertas itu.

Tiba tiba ada tangan yang menutup mata sandeul dari belakang " baro-ya lepaskan aku " pintanya seakan sudah tau siapa orang yang menutup matannya itu . " kenapa kau cepat sekali menyadari bahwa ini aku? " keluh namja yang bernama baro itu sebari mempoutkan bibirnya manja.

" karena..." jawab sandeul " karena, wae ? wae ? "

" karena kau bau .. hahahaha " ejek sandeul sebari menutup hidungnya , " ya.. biar saja aku bau tapi kau tetap suka kan ? hehe " guda baro " kata siapa ? " jawab sandeul singkat " buktinya kau adalah kekasihku .. chu~ " dengan sergap baro langsung mengcup pipi sandeul , sandeul langsung menutupi wajahnya yang mulai merah padam karena malu " ya jauh jauh sana hush hush.. gantilah bajumu yang penuh keringat itu " sandeul menunjuk baju kaos yang di pakai baro untuk bermain bola itu " bau tau.." " nde.. deulli "

Akhirnya mereka pulang bersama bergandengan tangan " deul.." panggil baro " hemm " , " apa besok kau ada acara ? " baro menoleh menatap sandeul " hemm.. molla " jawabnya membalas tatapan baro , " aah serius .. date kajja , ayo kita kencan " sandeul menghentikan langkahnya " date?" " nde , uri first date " ucap baro menanti jawaban sandeul.

" nde baro-ya .. " jawab sandeul " yaayy.. saranghaeyo deulli " teriak baro girang , dengan cepat baro mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencuim sandeul,"andwae" namun dengan sigap sandeul menahan bibir baro dengan bukunya " eits .. sabar ne baroro heheh " sandeul pun lansung lari meninggalkan baro " yaa.. lee sandeul tunggu..."

FLASHBACK END

Kini sandeul sudah berada di taman tempat yang sudah dijanjikan dengan sweater orange ber gambar bebek dan celana pendek selututnya itu terlihat sangat cute , ditambah senyumannya yang itu menambah kesan manis namja bersurai coklat itu yang kini tengan sibuk melihat sekelilingnya mencari sosok baro.

" deulli " panggil baro dari bangku taman yang tak jauh didepan sandeul , lalu ia lari mengampiri sandeul " hehe uri sandeul nomu nomu kwiyowo " puji baro seraya mencubit pipi sandeul, " ya.. appo " sandeul mempoutkan bibirnya . " kajja " baro pun menggandeng tangan sandeul , sesuai janji mereka hari ajan pergi ke taman hiburan. Di sana mereka bersenang senang mulai dari menaiki rollercoster , masuk kerumah hantu meskipun baro sangat takut tapi demi sandeul ia pura oura berani sanpai lemas haha , naik komedi putar , membeli baju couple , berfoto di photo box , membeli permen kapas dan yang terakhir mereka menaiki kincir angin .

" deulli apakah kau senana ? " tanya baro

" hemm nde nomu haengboke " jawabnya sambil terus memekan permen kapasnya

" uwah baro lihat , itu rumah ku dan itu rumah mu hahahha " sandeul menunjuk nunjuk keluar jendela namun tak lupa suapan permen kapasnya , baro yang melihat tingkah kekasinya itu hanya terenyum dan tertawa.

"deul" panggil baro " nde?" sandeul menoleh , tangan baro menyentuh pipi sandeul , " ada permen di pipimu .." namun lama kelamaan wajah baro mendekati wajah sandeul.

" b..bar..ro kita sudah sampai dibawah " ujar sandeul agak gugup saat mereka sudah sampai di bawah dan sudah harus keluar . " oh .. hahaha , kenapa cepat sekali ya " kecewa baro dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

" sabar ne .. " ejek sandeul seraya menganbil topi baro dan lari meninggalkan baro " haha kajja baro-ya "

" yaa tunggu aku"

.

.

" nah , kita sudah sampai " ucap baro saat mereka sudah tiba di depan pagar rumah sandeul

" nde , gomawo baro untuk hari ini " ucap sandeul , baro pn menggengam tangan sandul " nde , saranghaeyo deulli "

" na do baro " mereka salip bertatapan lama dan perlahan namun pasti baro mendekatkan wajahnya ' eiiiish eothoke .. eothoke ' batin sandeul , sandeul menelan ludahnya dan menutup matanya , and CHU~~

Akhirnya merka bercuiman , sandeul melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap baro , baro hanya tersenyum lalu baro mencuim sandeul lagi kali ini lama dan lembut.

.

" aku pergi ya deulli , bye " baro melambaikan tangannya " saranghae " teriaknya

" bye baro-ya nado saranghaeyo " teriak sandeul sebari terus memegangi bibirnya , tak lama baro berjalan " baro " panggil sandeul , baro pun menghentika langkahnya , lalu sandeul berlari ke arahnya dan meciumnya lagi.

Merasa mendengar suara sandeul , sungmin kakak sandeul pun melihat keluar , ia pun terkejut melihat adiknya tengah berciuman dengan seorang namja di depan rumah pula.

" ya.. lee sandeul , boanen goya ?" teriak sungmin mengagetkan baro dan sandeul yang sontah menoleh ke arah sungmin. " ya.. boanen goya ? cepat masuk , sebelum kulaporkan ke appa dan omma " ancam sungmin

"andwae " tolak sandeul

"kalau begitu akan ku telepon appa sekarang juga " ancam sugmin again

" changkaman hyung .. " ujar sandeul , baro yang sedari tadi diam tak tau harus berkata apa namun tiba tiba sandeul mengecup bibir baro lagi , namun hanya sekejap

" ya.. lee sandeul " teriak sugmin

" nde hyung , aku masuk " sandeul punlangsung lari masuk kerumah " saranghae " teriaknya disela larinya " ah nde na do deulli " jawab baro

" ya .. do phichoso " sungmin menoyor kepala sandeul keta sudah di depan pintu " hyung appo " sungmin pun menarik sandeul masuk.

" ya kau cepatlah pulang hush hush ..." usir sungmin kepada baro sungmin pun menutup pintu rumah

"uwaahh .. mereka sangatlah mirip dari rupa maupin sifatnya hahahaha " tawa baro yang mulai berjalan pulang

"baro-ya saranghae " teriak sandeul dari dalam rumaha , " ya.. berisik " teriak sungmin tak kalah kencang

Baro hanya cisa tertawa melihat kelakuan kakak beradik itu

END

Author none:

Heheh anyeong yourobun .. setelah sekian lama saya hanya jadi reader setia ff badeul akhirnya berani bikin sendiri juga hehehe .. mohon maaf ya jika aja kata yang salah atau typo

Salam kenal dan mohon dukungannya


End file.
